


And many more

by Quinn_Curtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Quintis - Freeform, We're almost there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Curtis/pseuds/Quinn_Curtis
Summary: “I’m sorry every holiday is a mess. This is the sign we can only stay at home.”“Nonsense. I’m saving our team from bad guys with the man I love.” She replied. “Best day ever!”





	And many more

**Author's Note:**

> I really love to write little drabbles but lately I’ve trapped myself in writing some really long stuff, so here you have something really short, because it's almost that day!

“Okay. Are we sure about this thing?” Happy pointed to the little bullet full of liquid.  
Toby nodded.  
“The test we did, showed that the bullet can work with the technical alterations you made to the gun. We only have to hope the amount of tranquilizer is enough. Have you seen those guys? They are beasts.”  
She hit the gun’s loader that wedged in with a loud click.  
Yes, she saw them, but she was also ready to kick some ass.  
“I’m sorry every holiday is a mess. This is the sign we can only stay at home.” He said as she passed him the loader for his gun.  
“Nonsense. I’m saving our team from bad guys with the man I love.” She replied. “Best day ever!”  
He lengthened to give her a quick kiss she took delight in.  
The shared a look of mutual understanding and they rose up from the spot they were hidden behind.  
Back to back, they started to shoot those men who were approaching.  
The tranquilizer’s guns they made together were working, one by one, the criminals fell to the floor, asleep.  
“It's working!” He uttered.  
“Shush and shoot!” She ordered back as another man went down.  
They took a pause behind their hidden spot to reload the bullets into the guns.  
“Hey, Hap.” He called her so that she could look at him. “Happy anniversary!”  
She smiled and wedged in the loader.  
“And many more!” She wished.  
“Many, many more!” He needed to add. “Just, not like this one, please.” He specified.  
Happy smiled, then she gave him another look and they stood up once again.  
Many more years of love and badassery. 


End file.
